Dijodohkan? No Problem!
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Temari dan Gaara berniat menjodohkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Langsung baca saja untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.


**Summary : Temari dan Gaara berniat menjodohkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Langsung baca saja untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dijodohkan? No Problem! © Hayi Uchiha**

**Happy reading ^^**

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat jadwal yang berada di tangannya. Fotografer terkenal itu merasa kesal karena tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai sedikit di apartemennya.

"Kenapa?" temannya sesama fotografer, Sabaku Gaara, bertanya. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya merasa jadwalku terlalu padat" jawab Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, jadwalmu itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu padat" kata Gaara. Sasuke bermasa bodo dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju studio tempat kerjanya.

Dia tidak melihat Gaara yang menyeringai dibelakangnya. 'Gotcha! Kau akan segera menemui calon pacarmu!'

.

.

.

Hinata menatap managernya khawatir. Sabaku Temari, teman sekaligus manager Hinata, memberi Hinata sebotol air mineral. Hinata berterima kasih pada Temari dan meminum air itu.

"Temari-chan, siapa fotografer yang akan menjadi partnerku nanti?" tanya Hinata. Temari melihat – lihat jadwal Hinata. "Hmm… Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Temari.

Temari menatap Hinata kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanyanya. Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Anu… Kenapa bukan Gaara-san saja? Aku kan tidak kenal siapapun kecuali Gaara-san" kata Hinata. Temari tertawa pelan.

"Justru karena itu, kau harus sering – sering bertemu dengan orang baru agar kau memiliki banyak kenalan" sahut Temari. "Gaara belakangan ini sibuk sekali. Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi fotografermu sekarang" lanjut Temari.

"Tapi kan aku tidak tahu apa – apa soal Uchiha Sasuke ini…" keluh Hinata. "Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu! Dia kan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Lagipula, kata Gaara dia lumayan hebat" kata Temari.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Hyuuga?" tiba – tiba Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang Hinata. Hinata langsung menutup mulut dan menoleh perlahan. Dihadapannya kini muncul seorang lelaki yang tampan, sangat tampan, malah.

"Ayo, kita mulai pemotretannya. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di sini" kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih menatapnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

'Jadi, dia yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Apa benar dia seorang fotografer? Rasanya dia lebih pantas menjadi modelnya saja' batin Hinata sambil memandangi Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hyuuga, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi sebaiknya kau berhenti memandangiku dan memulai pekerjaanmu" ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. 'Kenapa aku terus memandanginya, sih?' Hinata kebingungan sendiri.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai pekerjaan modelnya daripada memandangi si fotografer yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

"Hina-chan! Kerjamu bagus!" seru Temari menghampiri Hinata ketika Hinata telah selesai berpose. Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou" sahutnya. Temari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tadi? Uchiha Sasuke baik tidak?" tanya Temari. Mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa sadar pipi Hinata memerah. Temari tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kalian melakukan apa saja?" tanya Temari. 'Umm… Kenapa tiba – tiba Temari-chan menanyakan tentang hal itu, ya' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, jawab!" kata Temari menyadarkan Hinata. "Kami tidak melakukan apa – apa, kok. Kami hanya melakukan beberapa pemotretan, itu saja" jawaban Hinata membuat senyum Temari memudar.

"Eh, Temari-chan kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Hem? Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Temari. Mereka pun berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bosan. Kenapa si rambut merah ini terus menanyakan tentang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Gaara, kau suka padanya ya?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Gaara tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, baka. Ino sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menyukai si Hyuuga Hinata itu, hm?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke langsung memuncratkan kopinya ke wajah Gaara. Gaara sweatdropped.

"Hei! Jangan mengotori wajahku!" seru Gaara. Sasuke langsung kabur dari sana.

.

.

.

"Gaara…" panggil Temari begitu melihat adiknya memasuki rumah keluarga Sabaku. "Hm?" sahut Gaara. Temari mendekat. "Kau masih ingat tentang rencana kita kan?" tanya Temari. Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Temari lagi. Gaara terdiam sebentar. "Begini, nee-chan…" kata Gaara sambil berbisik – bisik pada Temari. Temari mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Nah, sudah mengerti, kan?" tanya Gaara. Temari mengangguk. "Sip, besok akan kita laksanakan" kata Temari sembari duduk kembali di sofe ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Hinata kembali mendapat jadwal pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah fashion di Jepang. 'Fotografernya ternyata Sasuke-san lagi…' batin Hinata dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak merasa keberatan untuk bekerjasama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, semenjak bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata terus kepikiran dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak percaya kalau dia mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama pada si Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sekarang, Hinata sudah berada di depan ruang pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Tadi, dia ditelepon oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu. Hinata disuruh pergi ke kantornya.

Begitu Hinata memasuki ruangan itu, Hinata langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur di sofa. Tanpa Hinata sadari, dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

'Kalau begini sih, lebih baik kami bertukar tempat saja, aku jadi fotografer. Dia jadi modelnya' batin Hinata. Tiba – tiba Sasuke membuka matanya. "Jangan memandangiku terus dengan tatapan seperti itu" katanya datar.

Hinata panik sendiri. "Ma-maaf!" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan sofa itu.

"Sa-sasuke-san, kenapa kau memanggilk kesini?" tanya Hinata. "Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak punya maksud tertentu. Hanya saja aku berpikir, kalau temanku Gaara sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Dia terus saja menanyakan tentang dirimu" kata Sasuke.

Hinata bingung. "Sasuke-san kenal dengan Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Tentu saja. Dia kan temanku. Tunggu… Tahu dari mana kau soal Gaara?" Sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Gaara-kun itu adik managerku, Temari-chan" jawab Hinata seadanya. Lalu dia teringat kalau Temari juga sering menanyakan apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Temari-chan juga sering menanyakan tentang Sasuke-san padaku" kata Hinata. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, jangan – jangan….

"Sepertinya kita dijodohkan oleh mereka berdua" kata Sasuke pelan. "Eh? Dijodohkan? Buat apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu" sahutnya.

"Hmm…. Kalau begitu sih tidak apa – apa" kata Hinata tanpa sadar. Sasuke meliriknya. "Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, bukan" jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sepertinya, aku juga berpikir tidak apa – apa kalau kita dijodohkan" kata Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Hinata.

"Eh?!" Hinata kebingungan sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Temari dan Gaara menonton kejadian itu dari tadi. Temari tertawa sendiri melihat Hinata keceplosan. Sementara Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap Sasuke. 'Uchiha aneh'

-End-

**Maaf ya kalo endingnya ngegantung T_T soalnya Hayi gak terlalu bisa bikin ending. Nanti malah gak abis – abis ceritanya. Udah lama Hayi gak bikin ff Sasuhina, jadi ini kayak comeback (?).**

**REVIEW PLEASE….**


End file.
